Fitzroy Avery Vacker
Fitzroy Avery Vacker, '"Fitz," or "Wonderboy" as Dex calls him, is a sixteen-year-old elf, as of Book 5, belonging to the Vacker family and lives in Everglen. He was a Level Four prodigy at Foxfire, a prestigious elf school in Keeper of the Lost Cities. In Exile, he became a Level Five prodigy. It was officially revealed by Shannon Messenger that Fitz's name is short for Fitzroy. Along with his sister Biana, he is said to also be the first Vacker to attend Exilium, during his exile period in book 4, Neverseen. Fitzroy means "son of the king/seeker of wisdom". Avery means elf, and raved, meaning counsel. Physical Appearance Fitz is tall with "dark hair," and has teal eyes. Sophie thinks he is very cute. He is described as quite handsome. Marella also thinks he is very cute and has a crush on him . Fitz has the Vacker family's good looks. All the girls at Foxfire think he is adorable. He is also called the most classy boy at Foxfire, with his looks and his abilities, although he is perhaps in competition with Keefe for this title. In Neverseen, many human girls are ogling at Fitz, as he is so alluring. He is also described as looking like a "teen supermodel", along with Biana, Dex, and Keefe. In Nightfall, he is stared at by humans along with others of Sophie's friends. Dex despises Fitz for much of the series until the book Neverseen, when Dex is the one who leaps Fitz back to Physic. Abilities Telepathy- Fitz is a talented Telepath. He is able to hear other's thoughts and usually can successfully block anyone who tries to enter his mind. Sophie is the only one so far to be able to enter Fitz's mind other than Quinlin. Fitz is the only telepath other than Sophie's creator (Mr. Forkle) who can enter Sophie Foster's mind. He was also able to transmit to Sophie when she almost faded in Keeper of the Lost Cities. In Exile, after Sophie was healed, Fitz was not able to transmit to her anymore, much to his disappointment. However, during Everblaze Sophie's deep trust for Fitz allows him to be able to get into her mind, by Fitz using an unknown word for access. Fitz also can sense everyone but Sophie entering his mind. Fitz is also cognates with Sophie, a very deep mental relationship that only certain telepaths can achieve. Telekinesis - Fitz is seen as excellent at telekinesis. Fitz is noted to be excellent at Splotching, a tournament played at Foxfire. He has won every splotching match except the one in Keeper of the Lost Cities, which he lost to Sophie Foster. She won by unintentionally using a brain push against Fitz's core energy, which caused them to both fly back into the wall, leading to another visit to Elwin at the Healing Center. It was stated that Fitz hit the wall much harder than Sophie, which is why she won. He also caught a gadget Dex threw at him using telekinesis in book four. Biography Fitz has one little sister and one older brother, Biana and Alvar. His best friend is Keefe Sencen. He and Keefe grow apart when Keefe joined the Neverseen, but later, the relationship slowly mends. His parents are Alden and Della Vacker. When originally creating the first version of KOTLC, Shannon Messenger created Fitz Vacker as the first character (it is unsure whether he was created before or after Sophie Foster). He was originally created to look for Sophie and eventually find out she's an elf. This was not the final product seeing as it a short story with an ending of Sophie finding out she is an elf and now it is an entire series. In Keeper of the Lost Cities, Fitz is the one who found and took Sophie to the Elvin world. Fitz was also the one Sophie called to when she and Dex were kidnapped by the Neverseen. With the encouragement of Keefe and Biana, Fitz was able to find Sophie and Dex by the Four Seasons Tree and stayed with Sophie there until Elwin came to stop her from fading away. In Exile, Fitz accuses Sophie as being damaged and the reason why his father, Alden, ends up with a broken mind after taking Sophie with him to Exile to perform a memory break on Fintan. Fitz and Sophie's friendship breaks until Sophie comes back to retrieve Alden's mind after she has healed from her own problem. Before Sophie heals Alden, Fitz takes her aside and apologizes for his rude behavior to her. He explained that his anger was a way of coping with the grief of losing his father. Fitz also said that, whether or not Sophie could heal Alden, he would stop blaming Sophie for Alden's loss. Sophie manages to heal Alden in the end. In Everblaze, Fitz and Sophie have telepathy lessons together and learn to truly trust each other in order to heal Fintan's broken mind. They have trust exercises which consist of sharing secrets about themselves that they haven't ever told anyone else.In the end, their trust is so strong Sophie lets Fitz into her impenetrable mind. One of the secrets Fitz shares with Sophie is Mr. Snuggles, a sparkly red dragon given to him by Elwin to help him cope with the grief of losing his father when Alden's mind was broken. Fitz is very patient throughout this process even though Sophie keeps locking him out of her mind in instinctual self-protection. Together they develop code words to keep what they are doing during the mind-healing a secret from Fintan. They perform the healing but the whole process is a disaster because of Fintan sparking Everblaze. Fitz saves Sophie from burning by yanking her away from Fintan; Sophie then teleports Fitz and Oralie away from the burning tower. Together Sophie and Fitz collect Quintessence (after a special moment under the stars) to create Frissyn and stop the Everblaze. During Neverseen, Fitz joins the Black Swan along with Keefe, Dex, Biana, and Sophie (as well as his mother, Della, unbeknownst to him). There he and Sophie work on becoming cognates. They finally tried to go save Prentice in Exile. Fitz gets seriously injured in exile by being thrown back on arthropleura after throwing one of Dex's gadget in the hall to stop it from exploding from one of the counselor's lightning. Dex took him back to the Black Swan's hideout to get treated by Physic. Fitz took a week to heal by drinking "vile tea". When Keefe visited his room he found Fitz cuddling with Mr. Snuggles. They were then sent to Exillium. Fitz got off of the Arch of Dividing by doing what Sophie called "a gold medal worthy flip" then untying the knot and levitating to the ground. Fitz went with Sophie to save a gnome that was infected by the "plague". He along with Sophie tried to read King Dimitar's mind as cognates. Being the natural gentleman that he is, Fitz let Linh lean on him after she lifted the river to get into Ravagog. Fitz backed away from Alvar when he knew he was with the Neverseen. Fitz also cried when Keefe joined the Neverseen. In the beginning of ''Lodestar,Book 5: Lodestar Fitz gave Sophie two Cognate rings, telling her his full name was Fitzroy Avery Vacker. Fitz said he didn't trust Keefe after he left for the Neverseen. Fitz and Sophie went to try to read a few more things out of Prentice's mind. Fitz, Biana, Sophie, Dex, Linh, Tam and their bodyguards went to Keefe's room to see if there was anything related to the Neverseen, playing Boys vs. Girls to see who could find more things. The girls won and Fitz noted that he owes Sophie a favor. He said if Sophie doesn't use the favor in a month it becomes his. They found a leaping crystal in an envelope Keefe had not seen yet. It leaped them to Paris. Fitz, Biana, and Sophie had a sleepover at Dex's house. Fitz and Sophie visit Wylie to read his mind. Sophie and Fitz leap to Eternalia and ask Oralie to help them visit Gethen. After coming back, they found a note from Keefe on Sophie's bed. It had a leaping crystal in it and said: "meet now". The crystal took them to a beach. Fitz didn't seem very happy seeing Keefe. Alden, Sandor, Grizel, and Grady eventually found them and Keefe leaped away. Alden banned Fitz from leaving the house until he finished his matchmaking packet but he finished right away the next day. After the summit, Sophie sent Fitz a message saying that she was okay. After the destruction, Fitz visited Sophie regularly. Near the end of Lodestar, Fitz reminded Sophie of the favor she owed him, but recommend that they "skip the talking." When Sophie and Fitz were about to kiss, Keefe interrupted. They then went to the Fosters' new house with Alden and only found Sophie's little sister Amy. Fitz was the second youngest to get his nexus off and the youngest to naturally manifest an ability. He used to be the Splotcher champion before Sophie. He has set many records. Relationships * '''SOPHIE FOSTER (crush/possible love interest/cognate) 'Fitz first meets Sophie in the human world when he is looking for her. Sophie immediately takes notice of his attractiveness and begins to develop a crush on him. When Sophie is first introduced to the Councillors, Alden compliments Sophie several times, and Fitz agrees with him. When they are entering Atlantis, Sophie slips on the rocks and Fitz catches her. Sophie's first nexus is Fitz's old one that he doesn't need, and even though Della offers Sophie a new one, she likes hers because it used to be Fitz's. The two become friends and frequently play Base Quest along with Biana and Keefe. When Sophie is kidnapped, she transmits to Fitz, who rescues her at the Four Seasons Tree. It has also been said that Fitz cried at Sophie's funeral/Wanderling planting. In Exile, Fitz gets mad at her because Alden's mind breaks, and Sophie didn't tell him that she and Alden were going to Exile. At Alden's funeral, Fitz and Biana are very upset at her and don't want her visiting Everglen. Sophie visits anyway in an attempt to heal Alden's mind, and Fitz gets mad and yells at her. Sophie blames herself for this and tries as hard as ever to heal Alden. Sophie also recognizes that Fitz isn't mad at her, but mad at himself. Before Sophie heals Alden's mind, Fitz sincerely apologizes to her and confesses that he was mad at himself, and scared that his father would die. She forgives him and Alvar interrupts, prompting Sophie to heal Alden. In Everblaze, Sophie and Fitz find an extremely unique telepathic connection. The two are put into telepathy lessons together with Sir Tiergan to try and figure out why Fitz was able to pass Sophie's blocking. The two go through many trust exercises and Sophie chooses him to be her guide for Fintan's memory healing because of her unequivocal trust for him. Fitz saves Sophie from being killed by Fintan, by pulling her away. They then have to go star bottling to find quintessence. This scene quickly escalates to a romantic moment between the two. Because of Sophie's previous incident of star bottling where she burnt her hands, Fitz tears up his cloak and wraps up Sophie's hands. When the telescope slips because of her new "gloves," Fitz wraps up his own and stands behind her, cradling her arms for support. When Sophie gets tired, she and Fitz switch positions, and Fitz teases her about how short she is. Later in the book, the two have to recreate moments in order to bring back some of Sophie's old memories. They do trust exercises, having Sophie do things such as falling off of a chair into Fitz's arms. In Neverseen, Fitz is shown to begin to have romantic feelings for Sophie after getting to know her and the two are trained as Cognates. They share many secrets with each other as their cognate training and become very good friends. At one point, it is known that when Sophie and Fitz were doing work with their centers of emotion, Keefe did something that made Fitz jealous; alas, no one knows what that "thing" was. Throughout the book, they share lots of physical contact, and it starts to become apparent that Fitz likes Sophie. In Lodestar, Fitz has shown to have romantic feelings for Sophie such as holding her hand a lot, usually for things related to the Cognate training, as they have rings that snap their hands together, and almost kissing her, although Keefe interrupted. In one of the chapters, Fitz gets his Matchmaking packet and he says he would rather wait for two more years, which is exactly when Sophie will get hers. Fitz is possibly starting to realize that Sophie may have a crush on him, and by the end of the book, it is very possible that he knows. Throughout the book, Fitz evidently thinks Sophie is beautiful, and tells her quite a few times. He constantly watches out for her and wants to protect her. He holds her hand many times to comfort her, and constantly tells her things to calm her down and comfort her when she is scared and sad. It is finally starting to seem like Fitz likes Sophie in the end of Lodestar. On page 666 of the book, Fitz mentions the favor that Sophie owes him, and mentions telling her secret. When Keefe, Sophie, and Fitz go to Sophie's human family's house, Fitz says that he is willing to tear the entire house to pieces in order to find Sophie's family. Fitz also brings Sophie a gift every time he sees her. *'ALDEN VACKER (father)' ' '''Alden is Fitz's father. They both have a very strong accent and look alike. When Alden's mind is broken in Exile, Fitz gets really angry. It seems Fitz is very close to his father and respects him, for he always knows that Sophie will call Alden if she is in trouble, and cares about him a lot even if it's through protectiveness caused anger. Fitz gets aggressive toward everyone except immediate family when Alden's mind breaks and blames everyone for it. Eventually, Alden's mind is healed by Sophie, and Fitz stops acting aggressively. Alden cuts off Sophie, Dex, Keefe, Biana, and Fitz's registry pendants in Neverseen, and allows them to join the Black Swan. Alden seems to have an understanding of Fitz's need to help Sophie on her missions and allows him to go with her willingly. *'DELLA VACKER (mother)' 'Della is Fitz's mother. When Sophie and Fitz fall from a tree while playing Base Quest, she helps them treat their wounds and bruises. She cares deeply about Fitz as well as her other two children. After Sophie brings Fitz back from being lost, Della goes and hugs him tightly. Della also goes with Sophie, Fitz, Dex, Keefe and Biana to join the Black Swan and becomes a powerful asset to the Black Swan in Neverseen. *ALVAR VACKER (brother/traitor/prisoner)' Alvar is Fitz's older brother. He stays and helps out a lot after Alden's mind is broken.When Fitz apologizes to Sophie, Alvar shows up to tell them that the Council is ready for Sophie to heal Alden's mind. Alvar Vacker was also Fitz's role model. When Alvar is helping the Black Swan destroy Ravagog, he proves to be a traitor, who was working with the Neverseen the entire time. When the Vackers find out, they are distraught that their son/brother was lying their whole lives, and the family goes through a time of anger as well as grief. *'BIANA VACKER (sister)' 'Biana is Fitz's little sister. She cheers him on when he is splotching against Sophie (most likely because she didn't like Sophie in the first book). He is shown to be very protective over her. She is usually seen playing Base Quest with Sophie, Fitz, and Keefe. In Exile, they are talking to each other in the kitchen and Fitz volunteers to tell Biana the news about Alden's broken mind. The siblings tease each other and have a close relationship. *KEEFE SENCEN (best friend) ''' '''Keefe is Fitz's best friend. They often play Base Quest with Biana and Sophie and they play Bramble against each other. He tells Fitz about what happened to Sophie when Fitz was angry at her about Alden's broken mind, which causes Fitz to regret his words and actions towards Sophie and he humbly apologizes. After Keefe goes to the Neverseen, Fitz stops trusting him and their friendship turns problematic. During cognate training with Sophie, Keefe does something that makes Fitz jealous, and that day does not end well for them. Fitz was obviously angry at Keefe, especially when they met with Sophie, where he teased them. Fitz also started to dislike Keefe a bit more after interrupting a moment when he and Sophie were about to kiss. Near the end of Lodestar, they both go to the Forbidden Cities, but they both did it just for Sophie. Also in Lodestar, Tam says that Sophie and Keefe are close and Fitz says they are not that close. When Sophie communicates with Keefe several times in Lodestar, Fitz shows jealousy and disappointment. *DEX DIZZNEE (friend /former foe)' ' Dex used to not like Fitz because he is very well aware that Sophie could possibly have feelings for Fitz. When they are first in a situation together, although they seem to have met before, Dex says he knows Fitz, but Fitz says he doesn't know Dex, making the conversation extremely awkward. He calls Dex "Deck", by accident. When Sophie is mad because she found out Biana was forced to be her friend, Fitz wanting to make peace, asks Dex to go talk to her. Dex repeatedly calls Fitz "Wonderboy." in a jealous way. When Fitz and Sophie are splotching he cheers for Sophie. He is shown to be happy when Fitz got slammed into the wall much harder than Sophie. Dex also got upset when he found out she would be having telepathy training with Fitz, because he feels that Fitz is hogging Sophie. Finally, though, in Book 4, Dex blamed himself for Fitz's injury and they have a conversation and get over their prejudices, and become friends. *LINH SONG '(friend/possible love interest) ' Fitz meets Linh after being banished to Exillium. The first time he sees her using her hydrokinesis, he literally says "Wow." After she falls while they are escaping Ravagog, Fitz holds her because he's a gentleman, and carries her because Linh's twin, Tam, couldn't hold her at that moment. In Lodestar, he says "Wow" every time she does something with her amazing, rare, ability. It is unknown if Fitz actually likes her or is just impressed with Linh's ability. In Nightfall Linh impresses Fitz many times with her powerful hydrokinetic abilities. When Linh suggested that they could work together Fitz seemed happy and Linh blushed. * 'OREM VACKER' '(Grandfather)' Grandfather to Biana, Fitz, and Alvar. He is a talented flasher and performs light shows called the celestial festival during a total eclipse. * 'FALLON VACKER''' Fallon Vacker is Fitz's great great great etc. grandfather. He is one of the oldest elves alive. Trivia * He is one of the youngest elves to get their nexus off. (Biana finished five weeks earlier than he did) * His teal eyes run in the Vacker family. * His name rhymes with Ritz Cracker. * He wears a lot of cologne that Sophie likes, but Sandor and Biana don't. * He is impressively fit. * He searched for Sophie for 6 years before finding her. Alvar searched six years before him, but Fitz took over when Alvar moved out to take the Elite Levels at Foxfire. * Fitz takes a morning run every day. * He was the one of the first characters created. Category:Characters Category:Elf Category:Black Swan Category:Keeper Characters Category:Exile Characters Category:Everblaze Characters Category:Neverseen Characters Category:Lodestar Characters Category:Nightfall Characters Category:Keeper of the Lost Cities